


It’s where my demons hide.

by FreakyVamp



Category: ASTRO (Band), IMFACT (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVamp/pseuds/FreakyVamp
Summary: One night can change your whole life, that was one thing that Na Ungjae learned that night.This man, he brought so much trouble and puzzles into his life, threw him into a new world and Ungjae doesn't know, if he will be able to survive in this new world.His whole world was shaken up and turned upside down. And Ungjae blamed only one person for that:Park Jeup.





	It’s where my demons hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> First of all, this is not proof read, so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my native language. :O  
> Moreover, if this work seems similar to other works, it's pure coincidence.
> 
> This is my first work for the Imfact fandom and I hope you will like it. The one shot is based on a dream I had. :D  
> Just to give you a littel heads up first, I'm stanning Imfact for a short time only, so the characters may seem ooc.
> 
> But enough talking, I hope you enjoy this work.  
> If you like it, please let me know. ;)

**Ungjae's POV:**

 

"You know what's unfair, Bin?", I asked my best friend when I met him outside the club entrance. "Hey Ungjae.", he greeted me with a grin. "No, what's unfair.", he wanted to know directly. "That even with black hair and a very simple outfit you just look attractive.", I said, I was checking him out while we waited in line to go into the club. He was 1.81 meters tall, muscular, had an attractive face and a charming smile, and was naturally handsome. Add to that his friendly personality, which immediately captivated everyone. The light blue skinny jeans and the white, close-fitting shirt only accentuated his handsome physique. My statement seemed to amuse him, for his laughter resounded and I looked up at him with a grin. "Thank you for the compliment, but you don't look too bad today either. Your outfit makes me want to take a bite of you.", the older guy winked and put his arm around my shoulders while we entered the club. I had to laugh briefly, so it was worth spending an hour looking for the best outfit. In the end, I decided to wear a dark blue skinny jeans and a grey sleeveless shirt with a print on the front. I only wore a leather jacket over it and black vans. Since it was autumn and I would dance the whole night through, I didn't need any warmer clothes.

Once inside, we went to the bar and got something to drink first. "What is your plan for today Hyung?", I wanted to know when I drank my glass of Soju. "Well, what do you think?. We'll dance until our feet are sore and relieve some stress.", the older guy winked at me and drank his glass of soju, too. Laughing, I shook my head and took off my jacket before putting it on the bar stool. "Why was that exactly what I expected to hear?", I asked with a grin. "Because you know me too well. But you won't be a killjoy and let me dance alone, will you? I mean, the two of us together would certainly get all the looks on of us.", Moonbin winked now and I rolled my eyes with a grin. "You don't need me for that.”, I replied. "But without you it's only half as funny.”, he sulked now and I just couldn't resist the sight. "All right Hyung.”, I hardly got to say my sentence, Moonbin had already grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

 

It wasn't long before we gave ourselves completely to music. As always, the DJ played a good mix of songs to which you could dance very well. As always, we gave ourselves to the music and danced out of pure pleasure. One of the reasons why we went to this club so often was that alcoholic drinks were served free of charge repeatedly on the dance floor and thus our limit of contact sank. Moonbin and I knew each other from a young age already and had discovered a lot together. He was the first with whom I had talked about the fact that I did not only find women attractive. He helped me accept and cope with being bisexually oriented. He was not afraid to help me try a few things and I was very grateful to him for that. We could trust each other because I was there for him when he outed himself and the world was out to make his life hard. For me he was more than just a brother. I couldn't remember how we went from being best friends to being friends with benefits. At some point it just happened. I enjoyed spending time with him and we both enjoyed dancing and never noticed how quickly time passed.

Accordingly, I was not surprised when I felt Moonbin pulling me in. He put one hand on my hip and the other one stroked over my bare arm. The song that ran in the background fit perfectly. Smiling, I looked at him and laid my hands on his chest, "Did you know that I always had a weakness for your arms? Ever since you started exercising.", the older one breathed now and his breath was ghosting over my ear, which gave me goose bumps. "Oh, is that so?”, I asked seductively, while my hands stroked lightly as a feather over his chest and down to his stomach. "Yes, that is so.", he bit my earlobe slightly and I gasped briefly. I licked my lips and looked around the club. As always, we had drawn attention to ourselves as we danced so intimately with each other. It was nothing new, so I should be used to this feeling. But this night was different. Ever since we had entered the dance floor, I felt a haunting look resting on me, but I could not spot the person belonging to it, which frustrated me slightly. That's why I put my arms around Moonbin's neck and breathed into his ear: "Maybe I should wear such shirts more often.", I didn't need to look at him to know how much this statement affected him. A soft moan penetrated my ear before Moonbin held me so tightly in his arms that no sheet of paper fitted between us. "Do you want me to attack you in public, right here and now?", the older man asked in a deeper voice. "Maybe?", I breathed seductively and kissed along his jaw and down to his neck. "I think we should go.", the elder whispered in my ear and reluctantly detached himself from me. "We are only 3 hours here Hyung.", I teased him, and I saw how the desire didn't let him think clearly anymore. "And do you prefer to stay here? I can also attack you here. Just didn't know that you had a new fetish.", Moonbin said now and looked at me with a superior grin, he knew that I didn't like spectators. "Touché Hyung. But let me go and get my jacket first.", I gave up and pulled him off the dance floor and to the bar where I had left my jacket.

 

"You seem to attract more attention today than usual.", I heard his voice close behind me when we arrived at the bar. "Why do you think that?", I wanted to know when I ordered water for both of us. Then I took my jacket and wanted to turn to Moonbin, but the older one was faster. I felt his well-trained arms around my middle and his chest on my back. "You know the VIP lounges? There was a man, probably a little smaller than you, dark hair and an unreadable facial expression. He had his eyes on you starting from the moment we entered the dance floor until the moment we left again. He was wearing a suit, so he seemed to have a lot of money.", Moonbin breathed into my ear and I could hear the subliminal concern. I drank half the water before holding out the glass to him. "Oh, you have imagined that, Hyung. Apart from that, it's not common to see someone with blue hair here. He was probably just irritated.", I tried to dismiss the whole thing. But inside it only made me more nervous, because it confirmed my bad feeling to be watched. Moonbin quickly drank the water and paid the bartender. "I didn't imagine it and it certainly wasn't your hair. If looks could kill, I probably wouldn't be standing here. And I have to say that I don't like that at all.", the black-haired guy whispered into my ear and I had to smile. "Possessive much,  hmm?", slowly I turned in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't have to worry Hyung.", I looked into his eyes with a smile. "Let's go.", Moonbin challenged me and licked his lips.

But before we could leave, I heard someone clear his throat behind Moonbin, so we both turned to that person. I briefly looked at the new person, only to find out with shock that my professor was standing in front of me. "Na Ungjae, I didn't think I'd see you here.", sounded Mr. Park's cold voice. "Mr. Park, what are you doing here?", I wanted to know in a slight panic. Moonbin seemed to feel my panic, so he put his arm around my shoulders and pressed me tighter to himself. He bent down to me and whispered into my ear. "This is the man who watched you. Do you know him?", Moonbin just wanted to know. "I am one of the owners of this establishment.", the eldest informed me. "Ah, I didn't know that at all...", I said nervously and then looked at Moonbin. "Hyung, this is Mr. Park. My professor of economics and management.", I explained to Hyung. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Moonbin now said kindly, reaching out his hand. "And you are?", Mr. Park wanted to know, and when he looked at Moonbin, a cold shiver ran down my back. My professor ignored Moonbin's hand and it seemed as if he forgot any form of politeness. "I am Moonbin. Ungjae's friend.", he slowly lowered his hand again, noticing the tense mood that now prevailed. "I didn't know you were a partygoer, and I never thought you'd give in to your urges in public.", Mr. Park said in a cold voice and looked at me. I couldn't decipher what my professor was thinking at the time, but it made me uncomfortable. "I hope your nightly activities don't stop you from learning, after all we're writing an exam on Monday.", remarked the eldest before turning around and going in another direction.

 

Slightly panicked I looked at Moonbin and swallowed heavily. I felt the urge to go after Mr. Park and explain the situation, justify myself, even though I didn't know why. "It's okay Ungjae. Go after him and talk to him, your education is more important now than anything else. But contact me if you need an escort home or at the latest when you're at home.", Moonbin said understandingly. "Sure Hyung?", I asked sceptically. "Yes, for sure. You shouldn't put your notes at risk for me. Talk to your professor and we can catch up on all that later.", he assured me and smiled charmingly. "Thank you, you're the best.", I said and kissed him on the cheek before I grabbed my jacket and tried to find my professor.

It wasn't long before I saw my professor and ran to him. "Mr. Park.", I exclaimed as he entered the VIP lounge area. He stopped and turned to me. I had quickly overcome the remaining meters but was held back by a security man. "Na Ungjae, I didn't expect to see you here.", sounded the quiet voice of my professor. "Could you give me some time? I would like... to clear up the situation from earlier...", I said nervously. Nothing happened for one minute and nobody said anything. Only when Mr. Park bent over to the security man and talked to him about something did he get out of the way. "Follow me.", Mr. Park hinted, and I followed him immediately. He walked down a long corridor and then up a staircase. Tensely I followed him and looked around. I had never been in this area of the club and today was apparently a night full of surprises. About 5 minutes later we arrived on a corridor that seemed deserted. We had left some doors behind before Mr. Park opened a door. "After you.", his voice resounded. "Um, Mr. Park, where are we?", I asked uncertainly, but went in, even though the alarm bells in my head rang loud and shrill. "As I mentioned earlier, this club is partly mine. Both my business partner and I have a floor for us personally, a kind of second home.", his voice sounded, and he closed the door behind him. I briefly looked around and noticed that the room I was in was very much like a bedroom and I was surprised at how minimalistic and yet homely this room was. I couldn't control my thoughts and against my will I wondered how many women my professor had already brought here, and a bad feeling spread to my stomach area.

 

"Sit down and don't worry, I've never had a woman visit or a man visit here in this room.”, the older one pointed to his bed and it seemed as if he could read my thoughts. Uncertainly I sat down on the bed but could not quite believe his statement about the visit. He had his own room, for one-night stands? For nightly activities? How often did he have visitors? These were all questions that buzzed in my head, as I had never expected such a turn. I always thought Mr. Kim was very strict and advocated a quiet and orderly life. He always gave me the impression that he was someone who settled down with a pretty woman and had children, meaning he founded a picture perfect family.

"I brought you here because you wanted to talk to me, not so you could drift away.", the older man reminded me and sat down on a chair near the bed. "So yes... Mr. Park... What you saw earlier... That won't, well, how can I say that... Influence my grade, will it?", I asked shyly. Everything I thought I knew was thrown overboard tonight, so I wasn't too sure how my professor would react. "Jeup, call me Jeup.", he threw in and looked deep into my eyes. "But Mr. Park... Isn't that inappropriate? You are my professor”, I asked uncertainly. "In college, I'm your professor, Mr. Park. But right now, we're not in the university. So, call me Jeup and don't let me repeat that.", he warned me. I looked at him with big eyes. "Yes Jeup Hyung.”, I said uncertainly and felt strange because it sounded so familiar. "It sounds better Ungjae.", he smiled slightly, before his features became more serious again. "Before I answer your question, I also have a few questions for you and I want you to answer them truthfully.", he spoke calmly and looked at me and I could only nod. "Who is this Moonbin?", was his first question. "Moonbin is my best friend and we've known each other since childhood.", I answered the question and wondered why he was interested. "Your best friend you say... don't you think that's a lie? I don't know any person who flirts with his best friend like that.", he said and his voice sounded slightly angry. "That is not a lie...", I sighed. "He is really my best friend and we are... well... friends with benefits.", I confessed and turned a little red about it. It was a strange feeling to have to explain oneself to one's professor. "So, it happens that you help each other when one of you is sexually frustrated? Why is that?", he wanted to know now, and I couldn't decipher how his opinion is on the whole subject. "Yes, that happens... Well, you know, if you're homosexual like Moonbin and bisexual like me, it's not that easy in Korea. That's why we create a solution for ourselves from time to time.", I admitted and only reddened more. I wasn't ashamed of my sexual orientation, I just found it unpleasant to talk to my professor about it.

 

"I understand it's hard when you're oriented like this.”, Mr. Park revealed to me and stood up from his chair. I looked at him with big eyes. "Are you also...?", I began my sentence. "I don't like to apply any terms to my sex life. Let's put it this way. There is one person who has attracted my attention and that person is also a man.", he explained and walked up to the bed. "Accordingly, I understand your problem. But I still want the whole thing to end. I don't like to see Moonbin touch you so much. So naturally, as if you were his property.”, Mr. Park now said in a deeper voice and looked me in the eye.

When he looked at me, I was immediately warm, he seemed so dominant as he stood in front of me in his suit and his unapproachable facial expression. "But Jeup Hyung... It is my life and I can do what I want. After all, I am old enough.", I said outraged and crossed my arms in front of my chest. The elder man slightly rolled his eyes before taking off his jacket and putting it aside. "Yes, you are of age and it is your life.", my professor began before he opened the first three buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. I couldn't help but let my gaze roam over his now exposed clavicles and saw something black sticking out, which irritated me a little. "But I don't like it when someone tries to take away what's already mine.", he finished his sentence and stood right in front of the bed looking down at me. I swallowed heavily. "What are you talking about? I don't belong to you.", I exclaimed outraged and immediately got up from the bed, so that we stood almost breast to breast now. The panic rose more and more in me and I just wanted to get away. Back to Moonbin and forget all this. "Oh yes, you do belong to me and nobody will change that. Whether you like it or not, you are my mate.", he growled almost and I noticed that he could hardly keep his control. "You what? What the hell is a mate?”, I wanted to know now panic-stricken and angry at the same time. I hated it when people treated you like an object. Even though Mr. Park was really attractive and looked very hot at the time, I wouldn't let him treat me like an object and patronize me. “You're my mate, so to speak my life partner, soulmate and I won't let you go so easily. I've been looking for you all these years, your mother did a really good job hiding you from me. No wonder, she is a mighty witch and apparently she never told you about it.", the older one smiled slightly now and I looked deep into his eyes. "Witch, mate, this is all too much for me. I don't know what kind of drugs you are taking in, but you should take less of it.", I now exclaimed angrily. This man had nerves. First, he treated me like his property, then he forbade me to meet Moonbin in certain senses, now he accused my mother of being a witch, where was all this going to lead to? I noticed how his eyes turned red and slowly the panic highrocketed in me. "It's almost sweet how ignorant you are Ungjae.", he smiled at me angrily as he unbuttoned his shirt completely. I swallowed heavily and wondered why I didn't run away right this moment. My mind yelled at me that it was the most logical thing to run away... But my body did not listen. It was as if it had fascinated me.

 

Only when I felt Mr. Park grab my hand and put it on his chest did I come back from my thoughts and look at him in surprise. I couldn't help but let my gaze roam over his upper body. It was fascinating to see how dark ornaments decorated his well-trained upper body. It was fascinating to see these ornaments and I wondered what they stood for. Almost unconsciously I followed the signs with my fingers. As soon as my fingers traced the contours, they lit up red and I pulled my hand away in shock. "What was that? What is happening here?", I wanted to know and now looked again into the eyes of my counterpart.

"Your mother is one of the most powerful witches from South Korea and your father was a demon, but your father had great debts open with me and my family. When you were born, I immediately felt that we were connected. Because as soon as I was near you, our eyes both lit up Bordeaux red. From that moment on I knew that you were my partner in life, my mate. Your father made a deal with us. As soon as you are of age, he would hand you over to me and I would officially make you my mate. That would settle his debt. But your father died before you were old enough and your mother was always against this deal. That's why she saw her chance in your father's death. She tried to hide you from me, and she didn't do a bad job. For years I have been looking for you and now I have finally found you. No one will ever be able to hide you from me again. That's exactly why I don't want you to be so close to Moonbin ever again.”, my professor enlightened me and gently pressed me onto the bed before he bent over me. "We demons are very reluctant to share our companions and quickly become jealous.", he continued, holding my hands together above my head. I was so speechless and tried to process all the information at first, so I didn't even notice his thumb stroking the pulse of my right hand and a burning sensation spreading there. At the same time his lips lay on my neck and he kissed a very special spot. "I will leave my mark on you so that everyone knows that you are mine. It will strengthen our connection, but it will also rob you of your energy. But don't worry, I'll take care of you.”, the older one breathed against my throat and I felt my strength leave me. "Mr. Park... Jeup Hyung...", I breathed with a trembling voice and closed my eyes. "Yes Ungjae?", the burning sensation on my right wrist became weaker, but more intense on my neck and I felt the heat take over me completely. "What is happening to me...?", I breathed and tried with all my strength to stay awake. "Your body is going through a transformation, it will get used to the fact that you are mine now. Because as a mate of a demon, your world is changing. Your own demon, which your mother tried to banish, will now be set free.", the elder explained and I felt his tongue on my neck. I swallowed heavily, I tried to sort myself somehow. But when I suddenly felt Mr. Park biting my neck, I shouted for a moment and then my strength left me and I became unconscious.


End file.
